World War ZZZ/SHAZAM! And Cat
Season 4, Episode 20: World War ZZZ/SHAZAM! And Cat Aired: October 14, 2013 Previous: The Flash and The Furious/Saved by Adele Next: Doraline/Monster Mashville World War ZZZ/SHAZAM! and Cat is the 20th episode of MAD Season 4, and the 98th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary World War ZZZ: Brad Pitt must save the world from zombies before everyone falls asleep because this movie is boring. SHAZAM! & Cat: Sam Puckett and Cat Valentine have a new child to babysit who is actually Captain Marvel! Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been searching for the new world all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Tuesday, 5:00 PM:' A blobfish wins "Ugliest Creature," letting Steven Tyler breathe a sigh of relief. #*'Thursday, 10:00 AM:' NASA's Voyager 1 reaches the end of our Solar System, then calls and asks for a ride back home. #*'Friday, 3:00 PM:' Denmark is voted the World's Happiest Nation, most likely because they don't watch this! #Opening Scene #'World War ZZZ' (Movie Parody of World War Z) #Animated Marginals segment - Alfred E. Neuman is hang gliding in the sky, when suddenly, a bunch of seagulls come flying in on the wing, making Alfred go down, and the seagulls carry Alfred with them. #Can a Horse Fly a Helicopter? (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Pacific Rooms (Movie Parody of Pacific Rim) (Ad Parodies segment) #MAD Security Cam - Mars Rover (MAD Security Cam segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Man of Surreal (Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Man_of_Steel_(film) Man of Steel] / Spoof on Surrealism) (Ad Parodies segment) #Hobbit Shadow and Fire Breathing Dragon (Movie Parody of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey/Holiday Parody of Groundhog Day) (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Drab Elevator (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment - We see two people riding a bicycle with two seats, but when they get to a double path, the two-seat bicycle splits up. #Frozen Computer (Cartoon) #'SHAZAM! & Cat' (Spoof on Captain Marvel / TV Parody of Sam & Cat) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from World War ZZZ) The kids are still falling asleep in the car. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the first time World War Z and Man of Steel appeared. The next will be MAD's 100th Episode Special. *This is the second time Pacific Rim appeared. The first was the previous episode. *This is the fourth time a MAD episode comes out on a holiday (Columbus Day), and the fourth time Cartoon Network was mentioned. *This is the 17th episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment. *18th appearance of the MAD Security Cam segment. *This is the 59th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *This is the only time Drake & Josh, Zoey 101 and Sam & Cat get spoofed. *Cat Valentine should have been voiced by Grey DeLisle instead of Kevin Shinick because a teenage girl voiced by a man is a bad idea. **Curiously, this also happened in the Latin American dubbing, where, perhaps to keep the reference to the original voices, Eduardo Garza (Latin American bender from the series) played as Cat, trying to give a "feminine" voice. Voices *Jeff Bergman - Captain Marvel *Chris Cox - Brad Pitt and Dan Schneider *Grey DeLisle - Sam Puckett and Segen *Keith Ferguson - Captain Speke *Jim Meskimen - Dr. Sivana and Jurgen Warmbrunn *Rachel Ramras - Miranda Cosgrove and Dice *Kevin Michael Richardson - Thierry Umutoni *Kevin Shinick - Cat Valentine, Superman and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Catherine Taber - Karin Lane and Billy Batson Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 4) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:October 2013 Episodes